legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Trouble in London
LOTM: Trouble in London is a series in Legends of the Multi-Universe. The adventure is created by TheBrideKing. This story has featured two new main villains and returning main villains. Also, this adventure will have MANY and MANY Story arcs A LOT It starts at Aug 16, 2015. Genres: Action, Adventure, Crossover, Sci-Fi Fantasy, Comedy, Military, Drama, Fantasy, Suspense, Mystery, Horror (sometimes) Main Team focused on: The Miracle Elite Villains Teams focused on: Phoenix Inc., Prophets of the Night, Brotherhood of Anarchy Major Groups focused on:The Thunder Syndicate and The League of Extraordinary Swordsmen Story Arcs The London War of the Night Terra and the gang were planning on the trip to London for vacation. But, their enemies have united to join the Victorian aristocrat and the vaisey of Nottingham. Because, they've been beaten by The Miracle Elite and vows to kill them. There will be trap all around in Avalon, Big Ben, 221B Baker Street, British Museum, Stonehenge, London Eye, and Buckingham Palace. The Miracle Elite decided to make a contact to the Mystic Apostles to form a new team of heroes - Led by Skulduggery Pleasant. So that they can't fight their old and new foes alone. Phoenix Inc. vs Brotherhood of Anarchy Richmond Valentine is up to no good. He wants to change the world in a very dangerous and ugly way by giving away SIM cards around the world and later he will change the entire people in the world to extremely violent, barbaric, vicious that can actually to destroy everything in their way including to kill themselves. Morpheus vowed revenge on the Miracle Elite and bring back Hal 9000. Phoenix Inc. is going to force Terra and her gang to surrender and face the consequence. Richmond is ready to face to face with Hal 9000 in the clash of terrorist. Dennis vs. Shadow King TBA Izaya's Return TBA The Miracle Dark Elite a side story of Legends of the Multi-Universe: Trouble in London. After the Court of British Underworld gain the true powerful darkness, Terra and the gang were not strong enough to fight against demonic monsters and Dorian Gray's underworld. Deliberating about this dark outbreak, most of the Mystic Apostles members come to the conclusion that magic must be involved in this. Skulduggery Pleasant has contacted by apostles, who gives him a task to form a new group to assemble supernatural occult heroes. Story plot Terra are planning to invite a whole group of The Miracle Elite for a vacation to London. Romeo Conbolt was sent to gather his team for the invitation. Everyone arrived at the dock of Liberty City to start their journey. Meanwhile Their old villains, Phoenix Inc. has returned. All member are starting to disband each other until their boss arrived. The Great Intelligence suggested Phoenix Inc. must kidnap Genie's team mate, Digimon Cat, Two magical girls, Half Demon and his Cat, and a Giant Gorilla. Along the way, the Susan Constant is caught in a North Atlantic storm, and Damian Wayne saves Dennis Hirano from drowning. Meanwhile, Dorian Gray and his minions were planning of the first night of horror. Richmond Valentine were planning to stop HAL 9000 and Phoenix Inc. from trying to begin their agenda. Meanwhile, some members of League of Extraordinary Swordsmen have been kidnapped while Morpheus revived Hal 9000. The Gang has finally arrived to London. Now they went on the grand tour, but they didn't elsewhere to stay. Romeo decided to get to "Camelot" which is not real. Back at Lovelace Mansion, Phoenix Inc. caught all the league of extraordinary swordsmen, but not four of them. Oswald and others gave them a big surprise. Morpheus summoned Hal 9000 and completely captured them all. Later that night, Ludwig asks Romeo to meet Terra and Zick at London Eye. The Miracle Elite is waiting for Romeo and Ludwig to drop by. Just in time They went up on to London Eye to take a look from up there. Dorian Gray and the ex-main villains found out that their foes arrived to London. Bocoe and Decoe went to report to Richmond Valentine that Phoenix Inc. kidnapped The League of Extraordinary Swordsmen. Oswald and his friends are lock in the dungeon at Hellfire Factory. One morning, our heroes breakfast. Meanwhile, Phoenix Inc. forced the league of extraordinary to explain where Terra and her gang are. Gex, Claptrap, and Kamina are discussing where to go. They decide to go to British Museum. Now Dorian Gray and his minions are getting ready to attack. Richmond valentine and Brotherhood of Anarchy launched their first probe to follow Phoenix Inc.. Inside, the factory, Great Intelligence sent the two small pack to fetch King Kong and few member of the Miracle Elite. Now, they're off on the mission. The Gang came to British museum. Dennis Hirano was being nervous about Mythology. They cheered him up by show the few artifacts from ancient history. Saito got pissed at everyone for accusing him all a time. He and Kirito begin an angry argument, so they decides to kill each other off. But, they've stopped by Erza and Oswald to confront them. He reprimands Saito and Kirito for their actions, but the situation is quickly dropped by the former in order to focus on escape plan. The Gang went to fishing in the river, not realizing they've being watched. King Kong was alone in the Jungle. Since King Kong got shot unnoticed, D' Composer tackled him to get him fight back. King Kong fell unconscious and was taken to Hellfire Factory. Richmond announces that Ana and Konstantin is joining his league of brotherhood. One evening, The Miracle Elite will meet their old and new foes once again. The Gang have begun to fight their old enemies once more, but they were beaten to the new ones. After the fight, the rest of the Miracle Elite got boo-boos. Tifa runs up to the gang, wanting to know what happened, followed by the Sokka, Kitana, and Tomo Takino. Although Spawn at first tells them "not now," but Sokka claimed he heard about the attack. Dennis was ashamed for not telling his father a truth. His pets, Zero and Ghost the black cat arrived, explaining what they didn't know all along. Back at the factory, King Kong woke and and overheard about HAL 9000's threat message. Bad Rap, Garnac, Origami Killer, Nouhime, Ciseaux, and Lord Raptor was sent to London to fetch other members of the Miracle Elite. They sneak into Wallace and Gromit's house, by attempting to pass themselves as repairmen from the Electric Company. Nanny refuses to let them by order of The Miracle Elite but they force themselves in, and four member of Phoenix Inc. toys with Nanny up in the attic, while Bad Rap and Garnac kidnaps Dennis Hirano, and they transport him back to the factory. Later that night, Richmond Valentine is counting the day's substantial earnings, which made up three hundred gold coins, while praising Dennis on his performance. He realizes that if one town would pay that much gold, then Dennis will make him an unimaginable pay once he is exposed to the entire world, and as such decides Pinocchio will stay with him. As he enjoys his company, he discovers the missing kid is covered by the newspapers, and becomes angry at the idea that causing him to attempt to back out, and begins to curse in Italian, but, suddenly stops when he remembers that Dennis is listening. He finally gives the candy corn to Dennis instead for his efforts. Dennis thanks him before trying to return home to his mother and father, promising him that he would "be back in the morning", but the idea of Dennis ever leaving makes Richmond Valentine burst into laughter. He immediately grabs him by his arm as Dennis tries to leave. Dennis, unaware of Richmond's ulterior motives, laughs along with him until he ordered Gazelle to use a Chloroform rag to knock Hogarth unconscious, and puts him to bed, declaring that Dennis should not be prowling into their sight. Chapters * Trouble in London pt. 1 * Trouble in London pt. 2 * Trouble in London pt. 3 * Trouble in London pt. 4 * Trouble in London pt. 5 * Trouble in London pt. 6 * Trouble in London pt. 7 * Trouble in London pt. 8 Cast Main Characters: Terra, Ezekiel Zick, Romeo Conbolt, Oswald, Xigbar, Dennis Hirano, Main Villains: Dorian Gray, Sheriff Vaisey, Jack The Ripper, HAL 9000, Richmond Valentine, Gazelle Major Characters: Gwendolyn, Damian Wayne, Gatomon, Lara Croft, King Kong, Ika Musume, Index, Raziel, Stacy Hirano, Dusk the Black Cat, Zero, Kohaku, Vexx, Sam and Max, Sokka, Spawn, Strong Bad, Jenji, Roxanne, Question, Tifa Lockhart, Zatanna, Claptrap, Villains: Prophets of the Night (Elder God, Karkull, Kousuke Kira, Marvin the Martian, Robby Hirano, Cthulhu, Dr. Fetus, Imitatia, Ludo, Hirudegarn, Sam (Trick 'r Treat), Evil Ed, Shuma Gorath, Mr. Mxyzptlk, Otoya Takechi, Diagon, Emperor Dalek, Creed Diskenth, DemiDevimon, Succubus Queen, Audrey II, Captain Dolce, Ghost, Barry the Chopper, Diaboromon, Hagoromo Gitsune, Raff (Ben 10), Shogo Makishima, Yamai Sisters, Alphard Alshua, Caster, Mary Sibley, Armus, Cujo Cult of the Cat, Kayako Saeki, Kyubey, Lelouch vi Britannia, Otoya Takechi, Pluie, Preston, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina, Princess Shroob Rataxes, Ryouko Kusakabe, Sachiko Shinozaki, Souichirou Kuzuki,The Heretic, Yandere-chan) Phoenix Inc. (Morpheus D. Duvall, Alexia Ashford, Anti-Monitor, Athena, Bad Rap, Black Manta, Ciseaux, Crimson Dynamo, D'Compose, Daphne, Darth Jadus, Dr. Pyschobos, Eirin Yagokoro, Emperor Pilaf, Featherine Augustus Aurora, Garnac, Gizmo, Imperiex, Kin Tsuchi, Koragg, Lord Raptor, Ma'alefa'ak, Mack Salmon, Mister Mind, Mr. House, Necrolai, Nouhime, Origami Killer, Professor Hojo, Pyron, Raidriar, Sammun-Mak, Saya, SCP-049, Sinistar, Star Sapphire, Swarm, T.A.L.O.S., Technovore, The Great Intelligence/Yog-Sothoth, Vertex, Walpurgis Night, Yami) Brotherhood of Anarchy '''(Gendo Ikari, Dr. Hans Reinhardt, Maximilian, Master Computer Program, Sark, Dorothy Catalonia, Balalaika, Mutant Leader, Professor Gill, Speckles, Hugo P. Vasquez, Gargoyle, Rufus Shinra, Chelsea, Gleeman Vox, Ashleigh Crichton, Blockheads, Chelsea, Professor Mystery, Red Skull, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott, Ellen Mira Mathers, Esdeath, Vincent Moore, Rufus Shinra, Selvaria Bles, Sneech and Big G) Supporting Characters: '''The Miracle Elite (Asuka Kazama, Emilie De Rochefort, Cait Sith, Cedric the Sorcerer, Wormwood, Chun-Li, Crazy Frog, Croc, Gex the Gecko, Gon, Grim Jr., Gumby and Pokey, Goo, Prickle, Herbie, Jiji, Kiki, Kitana, Marisa Kirisame, The Annoying Orange, Pear, Passion Fruit, Marshmallow (Annoying Orange), Midget Apple, Opus the Penguin, Pat and Stan, Polka, Purple People Eater, Sackboy, Smokey the Bear, Splosion Man, the Abominable Snowmonster, the Cat in the Hat, the Grinch, Tombo, Tomo Takino, Wallace and Gromit, Yolda, Yuffie Kisaragi, Bananas in Pajamas, Sadao Maō, PTX-40A, Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids,) The League of Extraordinary Swordsmen (Alice Liddell, Allen Walker, Erica Blandelli, Erza Scarlet, Hiei, Kirito, Momiji, Monica, Psylocke, Saber, Saito Hiraga, Valkyrie, Yuno Gasai, Momo Hinamori, Kanzaki Kaori) The Thunder Syndicate (A-ko Magami, Birdy Cephon Altera, Bridget, Chiaotzu, Chicken Little, Gary Oak, Hamtaro, Ibuki, Jersey Devil, Simon, Kamina, Yoko Littner, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Lulu, Mariah Wong, Marina Ismail, Max Taylor, Rio Kastle, Roger, Rufus, Sackboy, Sai, Sakura Kasugano, Seymour Smoke, Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Talim, Totoro, Zak Saturday) New Characters: Rachel Alucard, Suiseiseki, The Gecko (Geico), Doraemon, Kipper the Dog, Rupert Bear, Mr. Bill, "Bold" = Names of the Teams Trivia * It has two story Arcs. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Thunder Syndicate Storyline Category:Trouble in London Category:Videos